Everything is Eventual
by annieluwho
Summary: Lily Evans has hated James Potter for as long as anyone can remember, he would ask her out and she would always say no, and one day all that changed


**Everything is Eventual **

Summary: Lily Evans has hated James Potter for as long as anyone can remember, he would ask her out and she would always say no, and one day all that changed.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own harry potter : (

**Everything is Eventual**

5th year

"Evans, Will you go out with me" said James with a slight smile on his face

"No! Potter for the thousandth time I will not go out with you" she said her voice filled with aggravation

"You'll see Evans one day you'll say yes and make me the luckiest man in the world" he said with a glorified look of dreaminess on his face

"I highly doubt that Potter" said Lily as she got back to her Transfiguration homework

"Whatever you say Lily, whatever you say" said James as he got back to his own homework

6th Year

"Lily—Oh my Lily what happened" said James as he found her sitting next to the statue of the witch with the hump on her back crying her eyes out

"Oh God- for all the people to see- me like this it had- to be you" she said in between sobs

"Lily what happened did someone hurt you" James said with concern ignoring her comment. She looked up at him (even when they were sitting down he was a good head taller than her) and then suddenly looked down.

"If somebody hurt you, you need to tell me so we can get this straightened out" said James while looking at her pointedly

"James, I honestly didn't even know what happened, one minuet I was in the library and the next……." She faded away for a minuet while she cried for a bit, James put his arm around her and she leaned into his embrace, but then she continued

"I was in a broom closet with Malfoy standing over me with his hand over my mouth and…and he kissed me hard and as soon as he broke off I……. well……I kicked him and the balls and well you know the rest" she said in a rush the tears finally subsiding

"Lily we need to go to Dumbledore with this" James said to her with a light softness to his voice

"No! We cant I cant its fine I got away nothing happened, it would just be better if I let this blow over" she said but James cut her off

"Lily--"he started

"No James look you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone" she said looking up at him with pleading eyes

"Alright I promise but you have to let me deal with him, don't cut me off Lily " he said as he saw her about to interrupt with protest " I'm going to make sure he never hurts you again, because believe it or not Lily I care about you , more than you know and I can not… no I will not let him get away with this, and that's just a fact were both going to deal with" James finished while catching his breath and before he could do anything he felt Lily wrap her arms around him and whisper "Thank You" into his ear as he hugged her back

Never the less, James stayed true to his word and the next day Malfoy went to the Hospital Wing with A Bat Bogey Hex, and a Jelly Legs Jinx, and hundreds of boils and warts all over his body ,but he refused to tell Madam Pomfrey who had done it to him, saying that he had fallen down the stairs and his potion had spilled all over him.

That afternoon James walked into the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus, his eyes focused on the fiery redhead of his affections. She looked up form her lunch and her conversation from her best friend Ava and his eyes met hers and she got up and grabbed his arm and led him out of the Great Hall

"James, look I no I told you that you could deal with him but I didn't mean you had to beat the bloody shit out of him and send him to the hospital wing" Lily let out in one breath

"Lily he'll be fine, Relax" he said while putting two hands on her shoulders in order for them to become eye level

"Yes, but you could get into serious trouble for this, and honestly I don't want to be responsible for any kind of trouble…." Lily started again, but James covered her mouth with his hand

"Lily, dearest, trouble is my middle name" he said some of that old cockiness returning but not enough to set her off.

"Look, Potter just next time you might want to think of a better approach, than to curse the boy" she said while trying to cover a blush that was forming at her neck

"Lily, I can swear to you that there wont be a next time, and that's a promise" he said with a no nonsense tone to his voice and stared to walk away form her

"Ughh... but Potter your not hearing me…" she said to him as he walked down the hallway

"I can hear you just fine Lily, don't worry" he said with a wink

"That boy just plain confuses me" Lily said to herself as she leaned back against the wall blowing a piece of crimson hair away form her face and watching him leave.

7th Year

"Well Potter, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together this year" said Lily after finding about James being Head Boy along side her being Head Girl, they had formed sort of a shaky friendship after the whole Malfoy incident.

"Yes and I couldn't be happier about it" he said with a small smile

"Yea, I guess it'll be ok" said Lily feigning indifference

"Ahh…. Lily you have no idea" he said and he put his arm around her shoulders and was surprised to see that she didn't brush him off

"Interesting, very interesting" James thought to himself

That Night in the Heads Common Room

"Oh geez Lily is your room as cool as mine" said James as he walked across the hall to check her room out, his was gold and maroon and it had the emblem of Gryffindor over his bed while Quidditch posters were basically covering the walls, form floor to ceiling. He walked into Lily's room to see that it was a pale green and off white, the lamps were pure white lilies, there were a few posters and many photos on the walls some magical and some muggle, mostly of her and her best friends Alice and Ava.

"Yup, I bet my room is as cool as yours" she said form somewhere in the closet trying desperately to close it without it popping open.

"Yea, do you need some help with that" said James while he walked over to her

"I've almost got it" she said as the door snapped back and sent her flying right into James's arms. She looked up and her face was very close to his almost touching and her emerald eyes met his hazel ones , and she took a sharp intake of breath when she felt his hand on her hip and lower back holding her up, she cleared her throat

"Sorry" she whispered backing away

"Not a problem" mumbled James under his breath while letting go of her waist

Lily's Thoughts

"_Oh my gosh, he has absolutely gorgeous eyes" Lily thought to herself_

"_Holy crap where did that come form" he subconscious screamed at her " This is James Potter, the main annoyance in your life….but his eyes are very nice I could just melt…..NO NO NO! I can not fall for Potter_

James's Thoughts

"_This girl is amazing; I just wish that ...ahh stop that James it's not going to happen she's made that perfectly clear, with the hundreds of rejections over the years , I've got to move on…………yeah like that's ever going to happen" he thought to himself _

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow" he said huskily

"Yea, tomorrow, Goodnight James" she said as he was half way through her door, he stopped dead in his tracks

"_SHE JUST CALLED ME JAMES!!!" _he thought  
" Goodnight Lily" he said and without another word he walked to his room and fell asleep with dreams of a certain fiery redhead who he just couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

One Week Later After Rounds in the Heads Common Room

"Oh god I still have my Charms essay to do for tomorrow" groaned James as he flopped down onto the nearest couch form exhaustion

"Well, I could help you If you would like" she offered

"Um… Thanks I could defiantly use the help" he said kind of shocked and excited form her willingness to spend time with him. Over the past week James couldn't hide it anymore he was defiantly not over her, not in the least bit he loved her now just as much as he thought possible. Lily was experiencing similar feelings although this was her first time feeling them. She had honestly fallen for him, hard, and somehow she didn't mind in the least, it started a couple of months ago when all of a sudden all the little habits that she once found annoying, seemed irresistibly adorable. Things like running his fingers through his hair when he was nervous, although most often when he was frustrated, or the way that he smiled at her, not that mischievous smile that he usually wore, but a sweet, sincere one that was honestly the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen in her entire life. Anyway, about an hour later James finished his essay

"Ah. Thank you Lily" he said while stretching out on the couch

"Your 'yawn' welcome" said Lily mid yawn

"Tired, are we?" said James teasingly

"Mhmm…" replied Lily sleepily as she went to pack all her books to bring them to her room

"Here, I'll help you with those" James offered kindly

"Thanks" she said lightly

"Sure" he replied as they made their way up the stairs to Lily's room

"Well there you go" said James as he put the books down on her desk

"Thanks again Lily, I owe you one" he said

"No problem" she said, and he made his way to the door

"Well, goodnight" he said and she could've sworn she heard a bit of sadness in his voice

"….goodnight James" she said hesitantly and he reached the door she bit her lip trying to make a decision

"_To kiss him or to not kiss him that is the question" she thought_

"James….." she called

"Yes L…" he started and turned around, but she cut him off with the most earth shattering kiss either one of them had ever experience. James failed to react, for about 10 seconds but he finally came to his senses and kissed her back with just as much passion, and his hands found their way to her waist and her arms settled around his neck, but soon her hands found themselves running through his unruly raven locks. Lily soon found herself pushed up against the wall of her room with her hands traveling around James's upper body, while his hands rested respectfully at her waist; the kiss broke off leaving both of them breathing heavily.

"That was intense" said James in between gasps

"That is an understatement if I've ever heard one" said Lily while trying to catch her breath and smiling up at him. He looked at her and grinned and asked

"Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask" she said while grinning and kissing him.


End file.
